falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Gwinnett Brewery
(exterior) (exterior) (main brewery) (restaurant) }} Gwinnett Brewery is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. Background This craft brewery was founded by local brewer Button Gwinnett, who is the name sake of the founding fatherFallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 515: The venerable brewing operation was started by a local beer maker name Button Gwinnett, namesake of one of the founding fathers. Their Southie Stout was voted "Bostons Best Beer of 2051 and 2062.", an important American official and the governor of the deep-southern state of Georgia during the Revolutionary War. The Gwinnett brewery was best known for the award-winning beers it bottled and produced prior to the Great War. Especially the locally famous Southie Stout, voted "Boston's Best Beer," twice; 2051 and 2062. The brewery was also known for producing other renowned types of Gwinnett-brand beer; Dead Redcoat Ale, Peabody Pilsner, Blackened Victory Lager, Pale Ale, and the infamous Bunker Hill Brew.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide - Page 516: The front-of-house restaurant allowed beer aficionardos to sample such fine products, as Gwinnetts Pale Ale, Peabody Pilsner, Dead Redcoat Ale, and the infamous Bunker Hill Brew Layout A broken water pipe at the bottom of the ramp from the entrance leads between the brewery and the Gwinnett restaurant. The bottom level of the brewery is inhabited by approximately five mirelurks hidden in mud piles and five egg clutches. A small plank ramp on the southeast wall leads onto some pipes for access to the pipes and catwalks of the higher levels, and from there up to the roof. On the roof are two office pods. One can be accessed by shooting the door bar through the window. The other has an Advanced lock. Notable loot * Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor issue #6 - On a desk next to a terminal, in an office on the northwest wall, on the higher catwalk level inside the building. The Sole Survivor needs to climb up some pipes to reach it. * Gwinnett stout recipe - On the main brewery's roof behind a barred door. The door can be opened by shooting the bar through the window. The recipe must be ejected from the terminal inside. * Nuka-Cola Quantum - Behind the plywood in the reception area. Related quests * Cleansing the Commonwealth - This is one of the potential locations Knight Rhys will ask the Sole Survivor to cleanse of its inhabitants. * Kidnapping - The Sole Survivor is required to come here and free a settler. * Leading by Example - This is one of the potential locations Lancer Captain Kells wants the Sole Survivor to clear of hostiles while a Brotherhood squire observes. * Randolph Safehouse - This is a possible location to be cleared of hostiles for the Railroad. * Greenskins - This is a possible location to clear the hostiles. Given by Preston Garvey or by listening to Radio Freedom. Notes * It is possible to easily access the roof directly by jumping onto the delivery semi-trailer parked in the loading dock and then to the roof. * If X6-88 is a companion, he will mention that he has seen men shoot each other over bottles of Gwinnett. Appearances The Gwinnett Brewery only appears in Fallout 4. Behind the scenes Based on the name and location of the brewery it is most likely a reference to the Samuel Adams Brewery, a Boston-based company located in South Boston with a name similarly inspired by a signatory of the Declaration of Independence. Gallery Jerky vendor joy of wealth location.jpg|Location of [[Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor (Fallout 4)|the sixth issue of the Tales of a Junktown Jerky Vendor]] magazine FO4_Gwinnett_stout_recipe_location.png|Gwinnett stout recipe References Category:Fallout 4 locations ru:Пивоварня «Гвиннет» uk:Пивоварня «Гвіннет» zh:谷內釀酒廠